Conventional methods and apparatuses for constructing a structure with pre-cast components including tendon ducts require labor intensive efforts to keep the tendon ducts clear while adjacent components are connected. Accordingly, a more efficient method and apparatus for connecting pre-cast components that include tendon ducts is desired.